Destruct Code
The Destruct Code ( デストラクト・コード , Desutorakuto Kōdo ) , also called Destruct in the game . Destruct Code is a creation made from The Creator. Many people thought it's an object, but it's actually Kyrie himself. Origin The world is in a slow, but efficent and constant cycle.As Lacertus Rex said, the world is created by the Creator. But, it's not only the Destruct that can destroy the world. In fact, the world is soon being flooded by the sands every eon. So, to protect that from happening, the Creator makes another thing, the Destruct. The Destruct turns everything back to their origin, sand, so life begins anew once again, like the cycle. Most people think the end of the world is either war or a cataclysmic explosion like one that'll happen long after we are extinct. But, it is actually the world be reborn. So, to conclude, time has not been moved to the next eon. Instead, The Destruct has actually reversed time like a merry-go-round. In the anime, the Destruct Code was not known to be Kyrie, but instead a memory medium of the Destruct Code was believed to be the Destruct itself. The fact it reacts to Kyrie by touch indicates its relation to him, and when Kyrie loses conciousness while holding it, he regains a part of his memory as the Destruct Code, although unknowingly. Rhi'a encountered the Destruct Code at one point, 100 years prior to the start of the anime, where she was sad , but Kyrie came up to her and handed her a flower, cheering her up. After that,shortly before the start of the anime, at one point Reve encountered the Destruct Code and got excited, bringing him to the Golden Lion's hideout and relaying a message to Agan to send to Morte that he would change the world. Unfortunately, shortly after the hideout was attacked by the World Salvation Committee lead by the Alligator Master, ultimately leading to Reve's death and the entire fort destroyed. The Destruct Code sees Kyrie during this battle while he looked into the Destruct's memories, and is also seen by the Alligator Master peering into the past. When Kyrie is being shaken awake from his memory trance, he sees the Destruct Code found by the World Salvation Committee, and shot at. This was the moment where the Destruct flees from the fire, and places his memory medium into Reve's hands, and flees, becoming the current Kyrie due to the loss of his memories. Powers and Abilities As an important deity, the Destruct, apparently has immortality. Even though its human form can be struck down with necessary means like slaughter, it can never really be destroyed at all Actually, when the human form is kicked off, it turns into a void of light and goes to reside at the Tower of Light near Lyse with the shelter of the Crimson Sun. Once it is in that,only strong feelings and bonds can bring it back. Once it happens, The Crimson Sun gives its power to the Destruct, thus putting it in its Egg Forme, thus turning the Tower of Light off and opening the Tower of Shadow until the egg breaks. But its battle skills are different. After you brought back Kyrie, anyone can see that his powers are based on earth,light, and fire. One of the examples are Kyrie's Blood Skills, which are Februo, a draining skill, Flavus Ignis, an attack apparent to The creator's Amittimus, Mors Certa, a powerful sand attak that can immediately kill foes, and. Category:Items Category:destruct code